Break The Couple Game up
by The mist of an angel
Summary: Lucy left and move out on a new house leaving her friends behind now 4 years past and she saw her two bestfriend's fb account only to see that the two of them are now a couple.so she decided to make a game and call it break the couple game up.
1. Break the Couple Game Up

**Summary: We move out of a new house four year's ago, leaving my friend's behind and now after four year's I saw the fb account of my two best friend only to discover that the two of them are now a couple… and they bad luck came because I discover that there a couple, the day when I was so bored so I make a game and called it ' break the couple game up' **

**This is my first fanfic so please just be gentle to me and because that I'm new I'm sue I'm still not that good at writing fanfic but this thing really stuck on my head for a long time…**

It's been four year's since we move out of a new house, I was sad that I need to left behind my friend's I actually almost cry when my parent's said to me that were going to move out into a new house. At first I can't adapt on the new place it's because of the rowdy place and not so unfriendly people around… But after one year I also get attach to everyone. And now four years past and many things change especially to me. My short like boyish hair was now a waist length hair. The feature's of my body when I was a kid change because now I'm slimmer and ok It's not that I'm blabbering but I'm much more sexy now. And of course the thing that would really change is my chest it also get bigger the past four year's.

"*sigh* boring…" I said to myself. Well who will not be bored? My dad left but he said I can't get out that's why I cant meet up to my friend 's Jellal and Erza. Then while I was looking on a manga website a heard the sound of my fb, the sound that it always make whenever someone send you a message I got exited when it said on the tab 'Lissana sent you a message' It keep on blinking and blinking on the tab and I hurriedly click the tab and saw her message.

**Lissana: Hi Lucy, how are you?**

I smile '_at least I have my friend to talk to'_

**Lucy: Bored…**

**Lissna: Oh….**

**Lissana: Hey did you still remember Gajeel?**

**Lucy: Yeah why you ask?**

**Lissana: don't you know Gajeel and Levy are now a couple**

"PFFT! WHAT!" I said to myself wide eyed as I read the message

**Lucy: Y-y-you m-mean Ga-gajeel the grumpy guy and Levy the smart and bright girl?**

**Lissana: Yeah that's them… It's unbelievable ne?**

**Lucy: Yeah very, very, very unbelievable … O.o**

**Lissana: I know what you mean that's my reaction when I found that out too…**

**Lucy: Wait how did you found out that the two of them are now a couple?**

**Lissana: Well I'm friends with them on my fb**

**Lucy: Really? Give me the link**

**Lissana: Just wait a little I'll give you the link**

I wait for Lissana to give me the link on the two fb account, while I was waiting I was growing impatient as the time flow out slow, Then I heard the 'blip' sound of the computer and saw that Lissana reply back and that mean's the link is in there

**Lissana: .?id=10000169321575&sk=info this is for Levy and .?id=100001850345865&=info for Gajeel.**

**Lucy:Thanks Lis I'll take a look on them…**

I first click the first link and it say's Levy Mcgarden on the name and I saw her picture on her timeline. I smile as I saw her she s also one of my close friends when I'm still on my old house. I didn't saw any anything but her pictures. So I click the blue color rectangular shape on the down screen that say's 'Lissana Strauss' I click it and click again to look to Gajeel's account. When I saw this my eye's widen. The grumpy and fighter Gajeel well I'm expecting him to be like this. Piercing on his nose and face and that creepy grin I close the tab immediately. I feel like I just saw a super horror character. I push the blue rectangular shape again and type a message to Lissana.

**Lucy: Gosh I feel like I saw a character on a horror movie when I saw Gajeel DX**

**Lissana: Your surprise by that? Then this will going to surprise you mire…**

I read Lissana's message and eyed it with a confuse look

"What does she-," I was cut off as I heard the blip sound and the one that was appearing above the chat box. I click it and saw only two links for two facebook. I click the first one and when I click it I saw a girl with ocean blue hair and blue eyes smiling on the picture. I almost get horrified since when I was a kid she always treat me as a her love rival because I was so close with her crush. I smile a bit and sigh at the memory I go back on the first tab and close the tab where Juvia's profile is. And I didn't even notice that one thing…

I click the other link and I look at the circle that keep on moving means it's still loading so I get back on my fb and scroll down on my new's feed to saw some quotes to read. Then I saw the loading sign on the other tab gone it say's Gray Fullbuster. I blink and looking at the tab

"So it was Gray I wonder what's the shock-" I ut off my self since I was saying that making the mouse to click the tab. And I fee when I open the tab where Gray's profile is I feel like my heart skip a beat. I mean it! And I was blushing and my heart is pounding so fast and loud that I think you could hear it even a mile's away. My bestfriend, the boy that always hang-out with me, He bot that would get into fight and sent to principal's office just to protect me from bullies. Was now a grown up man and what more. Damn his so handsome!. And I almost nose bleed at his timeline cover. He was sitting on a floor, hs back was press against a wall. He was wearing black pant's and blue fit T-shit that you could almost saw his abs on it. A black head phone was on his shoulder. And he was looking on the whowever took his picture with a grin the grin thay could make a thousand girls fall over your heel's . Then now I saw his name '**Gray Fullbuster **(I love Gruvia)' It say's on his name I stare at it wide eyed and shock

"What's Gruvia?" I ask myself then I remember what Lissana said I get the pieces together, Lissana said that I would be shock, she gave link's to Juvia and Gray's fb and on Gray's name there said I love Gruvia well . If I get the 'Gr' on Gray and uvia on Juvia when I combine it together Gr+uvia= GRUVIA!

Then I click the photos just beside the friends on Gray's profile and click one of his album's on the album there 5 people who like it then I read the comment's

**Comment:At last the two had been back to a couple again**

**Comment: Just don't misunderstand each other**

Then an idea popped out of my head. A creepy grin is appearing on my face as I think of the plan.

"I would make a game and I will call it 'Break the caouple game up'," I said to myself as thousand of evil plans is swimming on my mind

Now time to open my other fb account…

**Do you like it? Hope you do and I'm sorry for the wrong grammar errors and anything say what you think and please correct my wrong side's so I could change it! **

**Review?**


	2. The perverted Gray

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for updating for so long…. I really want to update this but…. I have many school work that I don't have actually time to write this.. I did thos for almost 5 days because I only have a little time for making this.. chapter [lease forgive me don't worry I would do and try my best to update this much more faster …  
Hope you would like the 2****nd**** chapter of my Break The Couple Game Up**

Lucy's Pov…

I hurriedly back on the front profile of Gray and quickly click the 1+add friend and I also click the chat box where Lissana send the link to Juvia's fb. After I add the two couple or A.K.A my two old best friends. I go to my profile reading some troll comics while laughing my ass out at the every short story that I read, until on the left side of my fb a square thing suddenly appear. I read it and my eyes widen as my lips turn into a smirk. It say's 'Gray Fullbuster just accepted your friend request'. I scroll up from the bottom of my news feed to see my chat mates and saw that there are 10 of them and one of those people are Gray Fullbuster. I click his picture where his name appeared and send him a simple greeting text.

**Lucy: Hi**

I waited for him to reply… and many minutes past and then I saw the icon that his starting to type something.

**Gray: Yo' sup**

That's all he could say? For after those soo many years, or did he forget me?. Lucy thought as an angry chip appear on his forehead

**Lucy: Did you already forget 'ME'?**

**Gray: What are you saying? How could I forget my cute little kitten~ *smirking***

' Oh… yeah I forgot the thing that he always said when me… 'little kitter'

**Lucy: Who are you calling little kitten?**

Gray: Of course you, did my cute kitten forgot me? Oh… how poor me 

**Lucy: Oh… stop it Gray…your acting like a kid**

**Gray: Eh? Is Lucy-chan angry at me? **

**Lucy: Oh I could tell Gray your actually half smirking half pouting…. That is if you could do that**

**Gray: You really know me from head to toe,ne?**

**Lucy: Yeah even your one secret.. well actually I think its not a secret anymore… *smirk***

**Gray: huh? Whats the secret that your talking about?**

**Lucy: you and Juvia are now…. How should say this? Hmm…  
'L-O-V-E-B-I-R-D-S'?**

**Gray: You really know that much? Even the most personal things in my life?**

**Lucy: Well if you forgot I'am Lucy the great Lucy Heartfilia that could get whatever she wants.**

**Gray: Really? How can you be so sure?**

**Lucy: You would found out soon enough … lets just say.. wait for the big revalation on your life… **

**Gray: ?**

Lucy: Ja~ne

**Gray's Pov  
**After Lucy send her goodbye the next thing that saw on the top of her chatbox s 'Lucy Heartfilia is currently offline, but you could still send her a message'

"Just what the hell did she mean?..." I said thinking about what she said later

"A big Revalation… I wonder what she mean by that… well what am'I worrying about? I'm sure my cute little kitten wont do any harm to me," I said smirking at myself and also thinking back at what Lucy look like back then when she wore hat cute white kitty suit when we were still young

"I' sure she looks so hot when she wear those things again," I said blushing while thinking of her wearing a revealing cat outfit and then I notice that I was actually drooling and my nose is bleeding. "Oh.. god just thinking of it makes me nosebleed," I said and find a tissue to wipe it off

**There… sorry it took so long to update…. And sorry too if I made Gray so much of a pervert in here….. hope you wont get angry at me …. Because I'm actually thinking of changing the raiting to M … well if you guys don't like that… I can make it just stay on this kind of status**

Sorry again for grammatical errors and wrong spelling….

So is this enough for me to receive some reviews? 


	3. A chat with Juvia

**OK I know I just update like yesterday right?.. well I didn't go to my afternoon class just to update this and also to answer a certain question… I know even though you don't say it one of reviewers are right I didn't clear a one thing…. If why Lucy want to break the couple even though… she is bestfriend with Gray and Juvia so… hear read and found out….. and sorry if you think the story is going to move to fast…. **

**After the conversation between the two**

**Lucy's Pov**

'Oh… gosh.. I thought my heart is going to explode!, ' I said to myself as I finish typing my bid of goodbye to Gray, after that I go offline not really offline… I just set up the setting. I lift my two hands on my face to saw it was shaking, and then I touch my cheek and I could feel that its burning like fire. I ran on the neares mirror to saw myself. I was blushing madly! And my hands are shaking like crazy!. I let my hand land on my chest where you could feel the heart beat of my heart. It was like pounding 1,000 time a sec!. Gosh! I'm just getting this nervous and somewhat excited when I talk to someone special to me… and then I remember my chat with Gray. I get back in front my desktop and click the messages the newest one… 'Gray Fullbuster'. I click it and I think I read it 10 times more and everytime I finish reading it I was always blushing….

"Wait am'I falling inlove into him? Oh hell no! I would never!" I said to mayself and cross my sim arms in front of my chest, with eye close looking away from my desktop monitor. And then I pick one eye to see once again his profile picture, he really did get handsome this past 4 years… huh?

Then while admiring Gray's handsome face once again an rectangular thing appear on the screen and it say's Juvia Locksor just accepted your friend request. I look at it and click the the chat box and make sure that Gray is already offline and thank god he is offline already!. After that I click Juvia's name and the chatbox appear. Before I could even type anything, I saw that she is already typing something

**Juvia: Lucy where did you move on?**

**Lucy: Oh.. its not that important… **

**Juvia: you know Lucy… I really miss you already even our classmates miss you**

'Well I don't care I hve much more friends in here and trust worthy not like the people in there especially you. Even though I thought that I keep my mask and be the pretty kind Lucy that she know

**Lucy: Oh.. really? I really did miss you too**

**Juvia: Oh… were just the same Lucy**

**Lucy: Yeah your right**

And I didn't send any more message… I really never thought talking to Juvia was this boring… I mean I still need to think of what message should I send to her

**Juvia: Ano… Lucy, do you already have a boyfriend**

'Oh… gosh I could tell right now… shes squeling and blushing like crazy… well anyway she just give me an opening

**Lucy: Oh… I never have a boyfriend… well how you? Did you ever have a boyfriend?**

'I ask it even though what is the answer? I'm really are crazy…

**Juvia: Oh… yes I already have a boyfriend… and its…**

Oh… she really cut it in there.. maybe shes fidgeting and shaking that its hard to type his name so much.

**Lucy: Let me guess it's Gray**

I really did put my poker face while typing this message to her.. I feel like I want to pull her hair at that time!

**Juvia: Eh.. how did you know Lucy?**

**Lucy: Lets just say I have my own resources….**

**Juvia: Ok….**

Now time to begin to the plan…

**Lucy: Hey Juvia… did you and Gray ever kiss each other?**

**Juvia: Well y-yeah /**

**Lucy: Then… when did the two of you kiss each other?**

**Juvia: when I said yes to him…**

**Lucy: Did he said after the kiss that you are his first kiss?**

**Juvia: y-yeah.. oh gosh Lucy your making me nervous**

**Lucy: Well his a liar….**

Yeah I have my best evil smirk in here… and this is going to be interesting

**Juvia: How can you say Gray is liar… he never lie to me!**

**Lucy: Remember the first kiss?... **

**Juvia: Whats with the first kiss?**

**Lucy: He already kiss a girl… before you…. And its not only on a simple friendly kiss, or a peck in the cheek because its passionate kiss in the lips…**

'Hah! I wonder what's her reaction right now!. Bet its funny.. steming with furry? Hahahaha!'

**Juvia: Aghhh! LUCY TELL ME WHO SHE IS!**

'oh… just what I thought steming with furry….. guess her face is like a volcano ready to erupt…'

**Lucy: Oh… I fogot her name…. but as long as I remember she has… blonde long hair and her eye's are in the color… of brown… well she was actually the look a like of me… but she has a different named and I foget it…**

After some minutes of waiting f ever Juvia is going to reply… it end up like…. 'Juvia Locksor is currently offline but you can still send her a message'…

"Hmmm… guess she's going to shout at Gray… what a poor man…. ," I said to myself moving my head right to left slowly while saying tsked again and again

**There.. finish… and if ever I can finish the next chapter today… I would upload it… too…. So I can go up with my late updation…. I would like to filled the times that I didn't update….**

**I know …. The usual thing…. Please forgive me about the words that I use in here… that actually that word doesn't exist… and sorry for gramtical errors and wrong spelling…**

**Can I have a one review from you? I'm going to upricate it if you do click the review button :DD**


End file.
